


Clint's Teenage Dreams

by flawedamythyst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup, PWP without Porn, References to Slave Girl Leia, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: When Clint mentions his first teenage crush was Princess Leia, Bucky thinks he's found the perfect sexy birthday surprise for him.Entirely Kangofucb's fault.





	Clint's Teenage Dreams

It had just been a throwaway comment at the time, amidst a half-drunken conversation comparing first kisses and teenage crushes.

“Princess Leia,” Clint had said, raising his beer bottle in Tony’s direction. “My first proper crush. Man, she was so hot, she fueled my daydreams for a good couple of years.”

“Okay,” said Tony, knocking back his glass of whiskey. “Hard to argue that one, I guess.” 

“Right,” said Clint, and it was his firm emphasis on that word that actually caught Bucky’s attention. Well, that and that he’d been thinking about Clint’s birthday for a week or two, trying to come up with a surprise for him.

So, the next day, he’d Googled this princess, because he had a feeling he’d heard the name before but he couldn’t pinpoint which of the hundreds of movies, TV shows and books he’d missed out on she was from.

As always, the internet was surprisingly helpful. _Star Wars,_ right, the one Clint had told him he needed to watch in some weird order that didn’t start at number one, but which they hadn’t quite got around to yet.

Bucky scrolled through the images of a woman in a white dress with a ridiculous hairstyle and, sure, she was pretty enough, but he couldn’t see what about her had put that note of reverence in Clint’s voice. She seemed like any of a hundred other pretty dames in weird outfits that he’d seen pictures of around the place.

He went back up to the search bar and considered, then added the word ‘sexy’ at the end of her name.

Oh. Oh, okay. That made a difference.

Most of the pictures that came up were of her in nothing more than a bra and a couple of drapes of material that could barely be called a skirt, half of them featuring a collar and chain around her neck. That seemed more like the kind of thing that would have made an impression on a teenage boy, although Bucky hadn’t really thought it was Clint’s thing.

He’d been pretty clear about his feelings for this princess though, and as Bucky started clicking around, following links to various websites to get some of the backstory on the outfit, it seemed clear that most of the guys around were heavily into it. Some of their comments made him wince a little and click back, because no one should talk about a woman like that, not even a fictional one.

He went back to a photo of her in that costume and considered it. He really did need some way to pay Clint back for Bucky's last birthday, when he’d found his old circus outfit and a pole Tony had had in storage and given Bucky a striptease that he was going to remember for the rest of his life. Jesus, the guy was unbelievably flexible. 

Besides, it wasn’t like cross-dressing was new for them. They’d played about with lipstick and eyeliner, sheer silk stockings and even, on only one, very memorable occasion because it somehow ended up ripped, with a sheer, lacy nightie.

Fuck, that had been a good night.

Bucky looked back at the costume and thought that this might end up being a really good night as well. Anything that got Clint as hot as his tone had implied had to, right?

****

Bucky decided pretty early on that he wasn’t going to bother with the bra. It was only going to look kinda stupid on him and besides, he liked when Clint played with his nipples. He didn’t want to go covering them up and risk missing out on that. So, he just got the skirt, the bracelets and, after a moment of internal debate, the collar and chain.

Her hair was less ridiculous that it had been in the other photos he’d seen of her, but Bucky didn’t really have enough to copy it. Instead, he just left it loose, because he knew that was how Clint preferred it, then moved on to the increasingly familiar ground of applying makeup. A glimmer of gold on his eyelids, thick black eyeliner, and then a smear of lipstick.

He stepped back and considered himself. Wearing makeup always made him feel sexy and strangely soft, just waiting for Clint to come and appreciate the effort he’d put in. He put the gold armband around his left bicep, where it highlighted the bulge of his muscle in a very un-girly fashion, but he had a feeling Clint would like it anyway.The skirt was-

Well.

Bucky turned sideways and had to admit to himself that it looked fantastic. The gaps at the sides showed off his thighs, which he knew Clint would appreciate, and enough of the curve of his ass to be a tease, and the red of the material was just the right shade to look good against his skin tone.

Shit, this actually was a good idea. He caught his gaze in the mirror and grinned at himself.

He picked up the collar and eyed it, but he couldn’t bring himself to put it on. Maybe Clint would want to do it himself, or maybe it would just be enough to have it there.

He went back into their bedroom and dropped it on the bed, then sent Clint a text.

_You finished sparring yet? I’ve got a birthday surprise for you._

The response was instantaneous, and badly typed. _aw man ys plesae birthday surprises are the best just finshed showering coming rigth up don’t go anywhere_

Bucky smirked to himself at the obvious breathless excitement in Clint’s text. Man, this was going to be good.

Fuck, he hoped it was going to be good.

No, no it would be. He and Clint hadn’t had bad sex yet. He wasn’t even sure it was possible.

He pressed his lips together, feeling the slide of the lipstick, and drew in confidence. He arranged himself on the bed, lounging with one leg exposed and the other covered by the skirt, and waited for his boyfriend to turn up.

Clint wasn’t quiet about his arrival. The front door slammed and his footsteps pounded across the apartment to the bedroom, because he knew exactly what Bucky had meant by a ‘birthday surprise’. “Bucky, are you-” he said as he flung open the door, then stopped dead, eyes going very wide. “Oh.”

Bucky gave him a smile, feeling a lot more relaxed now Clint was looking at him with that dazed look. “Happy birthday.”

“Yeah,” said Clint, stumbling a few steps towards the bed. “I mean. Definitely. Uh, you. That is Leia, right? Return of the Jedi?”

Bucky shrugged. “No idea what movie it was in, but it seemed like you still had a thing for your teenage crush the other night.”

“Oh yeah,” agreed Clint. He’d made it to the bed but he didn’t climb on to it, he just kept staring at Bucky. “Definitely, I really do, Leia was a very formative figure for me, just. Uh.”

Shit. Shit, Bucky had gone wrong somewhere. He sat up from his lounging pose, mind racing. He looked hot in this, he knew he did, and Clint had been very clear about his crush, and Bucky _knew_ he liked seeing Bucky in women’s clothes, that wasn’t going to be up for argument any time soon, where the hell had he fucked this up?

“Aw, no, no, don’t,” said Clint, and he finally knelt on the bed, cupping a hand around Bucky’s jaw. “You’re- shit. I’m sorry, you’re so fucking hot like that, your makeup, Buck, I can’t-” He broke off to kiss Bucky, deep and passionate, and that had been what Bucky was looking for. He wrapped an arm around Clint’s shoulders to keep him in close, kissing him back and enjoying the feel of Clint’s body so close to his. Clint was still clothed, which made him feel weirdly vulnerable, especially in this outfit. He wasn’t sure he liked it, but he figured Clint wouldn’t be keeping his clothes on for long.

Clint pulled away and Bucky smiled at him, pleased his plan was actually working and he hadn’t fucked it up. “What do you want from me?” he asked, and then added, “Sir?” because he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘master’, like the outfit really called for.

Clint winced and pulled back. “No, okay, that’s-” He sat back on his heels and made a helpless face. “Fuck, Bucky, I don’t know how to tell you this.”

Damnit, Bucky really had fucked this up. “Tell me what?” he asked, sitting back against the headboard and crossing his arms to hide how stupid he felt right now. 

Clint ran his hand through his hair, then clearly decided to just take a jump. “You haven’t seen the movies, right?”

Bucky shook his head. “I googled, and this is what came up.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, definitely, it would have. I guess that’s what most guys think of when someone says sexy Princess Leia, but, well. I’m not most guys. I never really liked that bit. See, she’s being held captive by this giant worm mafia boss type, and he has her dress like that and chains her up and it’s just gross, really. I hate that bit.”

Fuck, Bucky had messed this up. He should have known that Clint wasn’t the kind of guy to have a slave fantasy, not of any kind. Most of their time in bed was punctuated by Clint asking Bucky exactly what he wanted, and then giving it to him in spades.

“I like the bit just afterwards,” said Clint, “when she strangles him to death with the chain because she’s a badass, and I like the bit where she struts about in a uniform with a blaster, telling the male lead that he's an idiot and calling him a scruffy-looking nerfherder, and I really, _really_ like the bit where she becomes a general and orders everyone about, completely in control of the entire Rebel Alliance and taking no shit from anyone.”

That definitely sounded a lot more like Clint’s kind of fantasy. Bucky winced. “I really fucked this up.”

“No, nope, not at all,” said Clint, and he leaned in to kiss Bucky again. “I mean, you really do look unbelievable hot like that, it’s just not my fantasy.”

Yeah, Clint wasn’t about having people pandering to his every whim. He was about confidence and people knowing what they wanted and just going after it, and-

Maybe Bucky could make this work after all.

He wrapped his arms around Clint’s shoulders and rolled them so that Clint was on his back and Bucky was braced above him. “Scruffy-looking nerfherder, huh?” he asked. “Well, I don’t know much about a nerfherder, but you’re plenty scruffy-looking.” He ran a hand over Clint’s hair, which had dried from his shower in a dishevelled mess.

“Oh,” said Clint, eyes lighting up, and he relaxed back and smiled up at Bucky. “I mean, who’s scruffy-looking?” There was a lilt to his tone that made Bucky think he was quoting but that wasn’t really a game he could play, not until he’d actually seen these movies.

Thinking about it, he really should have started by watching the damn things.

“You are,” said Bucky. “I should be sending you out to tidy yourself up before you come in here, bothering a general.”

Clint’s hands landed on Bucky’s bare thighs, slowly sliding up them. “Oh, I think you like it, Princess.”

Bucky caught him around the wrists, tugging his hands away from his skin. “I’m the one that gets to decide what I like,” he said, pressing them down against the mattress.

Clint gave him a cocky-as-fuck, lopsided grin. “Yeah? I think we both know that what you like is me.”

“Luckily for you,” said Bucky, and he leaned in to kiss him again, pressing him down into the mattress. He could feel himself starting to get hard and when he rolled his hips against Clint’s, it was pretty clear that Clint was way ahead of him. “I’ve had a really shitty day, taking out mob bosses and organising a rebellion, I don’t have time for this. Are you going to follow orders, pilot, or should I just head back to command?”

“Oh Jesus,” muttered Clint, and he thrust up against Bucky as if he couldn’t stop himself. “Bucky, how are you so fucking good at this when you haven’t seen the movies?” he muttered.

Bucky leaned in and kissed him, pressing his weight down against Clint’s chest and thinking that he didn’t need to see any damn movies to know what Clint liked. He really should have trusted his instincts when they were telling him that the slave thing had been wrong. “I asked you a question,” he reminded him.

Clint took a deep breath, arousal flushing his cheeks. “Guess you’re the general,” he said. “I’ll follow your command.”

“Yeah, I thought you might,” said Bucky, and kissed him again, grinding his hips down against Clint’s erection and thinking about how easy it was going to be to ride him in this skirt.

This was going to more than make up for that pole dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this article](https://www.advocate.com/arts-entertainment/2018/5/16/viral-hana-solo-and-slave-leo-want-make-star-wars-queerer), if you want to see photos of how Bucky would have looked.


End file.
